


osborn secrets and the carnage queen

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Look like Harry’s father had one more secret a symbiotic a queen who fully bonded with a young girl, but this symbiotic is different as the other. Can Harry trust her and will he find out more secret of what happens at Oscorp?
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Parksborn - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Carnage queen- savanna casaredo she is made up  
Mj is a slut like she was in the movies she’s what midtown high calls a screamer because she always having an affair.  
Warning there will be smut, blood, language, and maybe death, suicidal thought and actions  
Felicia and wade will be in this one they are friends with Harry and know all of his secrets.  
Wade has no cancer red hair gold eyes wear black still Deadpool.  
Flash is the same in the show not much of a git  
Norman is in jail but he left Harry in an unstable condition with all the abuse  
Now time for the story


	2. Am I insane?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ghost of Norman haunts Harry that it’s gotten to a point where Berny beside that Harry should live with a friend of his Hector Baez.

Harry bad bangs under his eyes and was a little sick in cheek bones yay he’ hadn’t been sleeping nor eating a lot and it was starting to show. In the mirror stood Norman,” your pathetic a waist of human breathe.” “Your not here,” Harry said trying to calm himself. It’s been like this since they put Norman in jail anytime he got home he would see him and hear his voice. It was driving him mad. “You know what I say is true you are nothing your just like a fail project that goes to the scrap yard because that all you’ll ever be. You could have joined me, but you decide to stay loyal to that friend of yours we all know what happened last time,” Norman said. Tears started to fall down Harry’s cheek. Oh he remember the betrayal the being kicked off the roof. He started to smash the mirror blood started to drip on the counters and the floor. He was late to school and since he was late they had a policy that if you were there stark would use his invention to spy on you. The class watch wide eyes as Harry broke the mirror then a hand finally stopped him. Harry looked up to find Bernie,” come on let go get cleaned up.” He was pulled towards the end bay Bernie started to pull out the glass in Harry’s hand and stitch up and wrap his hand. “Norman in your head again?” Bernie asked. “He never left,” Harry said voice shaking tears down his cheek. Bernie sighed,” you promised me you wouldn’t do this again.” “Sorry,” Harry said head down. “Sorry isn’t going to cut this time.” Bernie said. “So what are you going to do with me more therapy lock me up in an asylum?” Harry asked. “You will be staying with an old friend of mine Hector Baez he works with kids like you who go through this types of situation,” Bernie said. Harry huffed,” it won’t do any good.” “Its the last thing I want to try before we put you on like pills to help you,” Bernie said. “What about oscorp?” Harry asked. “Lock down I have a friend who owes me a favor no one will suspect a thing,” Bernie said. “Fine, but it won’t work,” Harry said.


	3. Hector Baez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Hector can help him with what’s going on with him.

They rode up to a house it was a nice house stone walls blackish brown roof it was two stories. There was a green garden around the house. The grass was mowed the trees were trimmed neatly. “So this isn’t my jail nice place,” Harry said. “While you are here you will show respect you will follow the rules,” Bernie said sternly. “It’s like going to a friend’s house,” Harry commented. Inside wood flooring, a gray couch, creamy walls, antiques. It was an old house, but not that old. Hector Baez was around his thirty’s he was thin but was a jock form. He had black hair and blue eyes and pale skin. “Welcome you must be Harry well I’ll show you your room;” Hector said. Harry room was medium size a tv a bed a closet a bathroom a closet and a dresser. It was a nice room it was really homey. “Thanks for this I owe you one,” Bernie said. “So what’s his condition?” Hector asked. “Depression broke 2 mirrors abusive verbally and physically father has adhd nightmares the normal,” Bernie said. “Does he talk about it?” Hector asked. “Not really,” Bernie said. Once Bernie left Harry settled in,” i know you don’t trust me you’ve done this so many time, but in order for that you have to trust me,” Hector said as he walked out.


	4. Screamers smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the sluts that transfer into webs so there’s entertainment.

Harry thought webs would be different, but what did he suspect when Tony Stark a pervert slut alcohol who was principal of the school. You got extra credit with him if you begged on your knees as he fucked you It was the same as midtown high. One of the biggest sluts was Mj she already slept with Flash and Alister Smit. Today she was she was getting all the attention today she wore a min skirt with no pansies because you could most of her ass a shirt that went up to her boobs no bra and did a very sharp v neck that exposed them. Flash was up to her giggling her bobs as he giggles them as she giggled. She is what midtown calls a screamer they just find a room a do it. That’s how they also get money. You could find them everywhere. They would walk around naked if they could. “There goes mj,” Peter said. He use to date her before she became a slut-shamed now she always came by him shaking her ass at him. They broke up because she cheated on him with flash Thompson and came back saying he had a huge dick. Mj would admit flash Thompson was so fun to be fuck by he started to touch her ass,” not here,” she whispered as they went behind the bleachers. The music in the gym was always on high blast no one would hear anyone so they just always did laps or a game. Smut Flash yanked down mj skirt and took off her shirt. He started to suck on her boobs. Mj mourned loving the feel of her tits being sucked. She tucked on his shirt which he pulled off as he slid down his short which he had no underwear underneath. “Your dirty,” mj whispered as she nipped her ears. “Your dirtier,” as he raised her body so he could slammed himself inside her. Mj mounted louder,” Flash.” Flash was full completely full he released it all inside of her. Mj went limp mourning crazy,” you like that baby girl call me daddy,” Flash said. “Fuck no I just want the pleasure,” Mj said. Then she felt hand cuffs as she was cuffed to the bar of the bleachers. Flashed pulled out of her and went to her ass. He smacked it twice,” say it?” Flash hissed. Mj only frowned whining he smack her three times more no response. Then he decided to do the thing she hated the most fucking her ass. He inserted one finger in her ass Mj’s eyes went wide,” please none of that.” “You’ve been naughty someone has to teach you a lesson,” Flash said with a skirt. As two more fingers went inside her mj was now wet as piss ran down her leg,” I’ll clean that up later,” flash said as he shoved the rest of the hand inside her. Mj screamed,” please daddy don’t no more please daddy,” mj now begged. “Can’t hear you as he took out his hand and slammed his dick inside her ass thrusting as fast as he could,” daddy please I’m begging you please make it stop,” Mj full of tears. Flash pulled out going around her she was still dripping piss he licked up her legs to her womenhood looping inside of her. She mounted,” Flash please I’m tired.” “I’m going to make it where you can’t walk,” Flash said as he slammed in and out of her 15 times before he thrusted inside her like a mad man. Mj was mouning clawing his back. He unhand cuffed her, but she still hung onto his dick. Once he pulled out Mj tried to walk, but she just fell down. “I can’t get up,” Mj complained. Flash smiled well time for round three as he layed her down and went inside her again going more slowly this time. Yay she will bear his seeds.


	5. You okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now what to do with Harry and his problems the school wondered.

Harry came to school he had a new look to his blue pants and a gray sweatshirt. It was calm and casual. “Hey Harry what’s up man?” Flash asked. “Nothing and why are you talking to me?” Harry asked. “Cant I just have a normal conversation with someone,” Flash asked. “Sorry just having a bad day,” Harry explained. “Hey it’s okay we all have those,” Flash explained. Harry smiles. Peter ran up to Harry and gave him a hug,” I missed you.” “I was only gone for a day,” Barry said as he hugged back. “Still missed you,” Peter said. “Peter let Harry breathe please,” tony said as he walked by. Peter let go of Harry,” sorry.” “Your fine,” Harry said. They got to class it was boring Harry was so happy when it was lunch. “Hey Harry how you’ve been,” Gwen asked. “Your gone one day and suddenly it’s like your gone for a month,” Harry said jokingly. “So what’s going on with oscorp it’s on lockdown do you have a place to stay?” Peter asked worried. “Yes I’m living with Bernie’s friend Hector Baez he’s cool and Oscorp is fine,” Harry explained. “So why is it on lock down?” Miles asked. Hardy shrugged. “How the hell do you not know you run the business?!” Anya explained. “Hey it wasn’t my call it was Bernie’s he also said it was a good break for me,” Harry explained. “True you’ve been coming to school looking like the dead,” Peter said. Harry laughed,” yup I’m sort of glad for the break one more day and I think I would have just collapsed exhausted.” “Yay that’s no good and also we need to talk about your weight your we’re getting quite skinny,” Peter poking him in the ribs. “I’m fine just been to busy to all the time grab something to eat and now they made sure I eat proper meals,” Harry said.


	6. The room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry find a hidden room in oscorp and finds the carnage queen

Harry wasn’t expecting this finding a room and with a symbiot fully bonded with a girl who wasn’t taking over her mind. It was unbelievable he was sort of freaking out. Her name was Savanna and she new most of what was going on the world for she could read people’s minds oh this was going to go well over everyone heads. Step one don’t tell anyone and make something up. In his gut he knew he could trust her for he wasn’t fully human either he was alterned during birth to be better than most kids his age. That’s why he was suck a disappointment in his fathers eyes a called project. To Harry he wasn’t he rebelled against his maker and won he had freedom. Savanna was a sweet girl a beautiful sweet girl he had a feeling that she will change everything. If only Harry could trust someone well there was one person wade Wilson. Harry smiles oh yes this could work get Wade to help him out with this.


End file.
